Memories
by Candygal
Summary: Tony's having troubles coping with Kate's sudden death. Everything reminds him of how much he's going to miss her...


Memories 

Tony walked into the squad room at the usual 7am.

It had been a rough two weeks and he was in no mood for any work … but he had to show up or else he was a dead man.

'Good morning Tony' Ziva said brightly.

'Easy for you to say' Tony grumbled.

Ziva smiled at him ' Well don't you look nice today' She said sarcastically because Tony looked horrible and messed up.

'Gee thanks Ziva … how about you just leave me alone'

'You'll never be alone agent Dinozzo' Ziva smiled.

McGee walks in with three coffees and a Caf-Pow.

'Good morning everyone' He said happily.

'Good morning agent McGee and thankyou' Ziva said as he gave her one of the coffees.

'Your welcome … you okay Tony … you look …ah…'

'Like a damboons butt?' Ziva offered.

'I think that would be Bamboon Ziva' McGee smiled.

'Yes … something like that'

'And it'll be arse not butt' McGee added.

'Okay … I get the picture now agent McGee' She sat down.

'Okay' McGee smiled.

He left to go give Abby her long awaited Caf-Pow.

'So what's been up your butt?' Ziva asked Tony.

'Arse … the word is arse' Tony said.

'You know what I mean' Ziva frowned.

'Nothing been up me arse … that's the problem'

'You like things up you arse?' Ziva asked in confusion.

'Well ... no … I didn't mean it like that' Tony grumbled.

'So you couldn't get any last night?' Ziva asked, she got what he was saying.

'Last night or the night before … in fact … I haven't since Cate's death Ziva'

Tony said angrily.

'Oh okay … I'm not planning to help you with that … but I understand'

'You do? You know what it's like to loose one of the most important people in your life?' Tony asked loudly.

'Well yes I do actually!' Ziva said loudly. ' How would you like it if you were the one who shot that very important person?' Ziva said just as loud.

'What do you mean? Who'd you kill?' Tony asked.

'Never mind … just drop it Dinozzo' Ziva said and left.

'I'm really don't like her that much … I prefer you Cate' He sighed.

I 

"You were the first woman I saw in my endorphin high" Tony said.  
"We work together, Tony. It's like a brother-sister thing" Cate replied.

"Never had a sister" Tony said.  
"It's probably a good thing" Cate replied.  
"Just passed Sa'id's room, sis" Tony said. /I 

'Dinozzo!' Gibbs's yell snapped him into reality.

'Yeah boss?' He asked.

'Gas the truck … and fetch McGee and Ziva' Gibbs said and threw him the keys.

'Roger that' Tony said and left the squad room after taking one last look at "Cate's" desk.

They got out of the truck and went up to the victim's house. Inside, the place was clean and there was not evidence of a crime or anything out of the ordinary.

'Um … are you sure we're in the right place boss?' McGee asked.

'They have a basement' Gibbs said as he walked past them.

The basement was filthy and blood was everywhere. The victim was a sailor leutenant.

'McGee … go up and get Ducky … Tony … dust for prints … Ziva …' He hands her the camera.

McGee and Gibbs left. Ziva went over to the corner to take photos of the blood splatters.

'You know that taking photos of the actual body id also very helpful?' Tony asked Ziva.

She ignored him, so he got out the needed equipment and was about to start dusting for prints.

I 

"Cate, I need you over here on your knees. It's time to get dirty' Tony said to her.  
"WHAT!" Cate asked hysterically.  
"We need to sweep the floor for marks" Tony answered.

"I knew that" Cate answered. /I 

'Are you okay Anthony?' Ducky asked him as he came down the stairs with a very nervous Jimmy.

'Huh? Oh yeah … I'm fine Ducky' Tony said quickly.

'Okay … it's just that you were just sitting there' He said.

'Yeah … I was … thinking'

'About?'

'Cate' Tony said softly.

'Ah …' Ducky patted his back.

'Um doctor … are we going to be here long?'

'Something the matter Mr Palmer?'

'Well … it's kinda crowded in here'

'Indeed it is Mr Palmer' Ducky said brightly.

'I don't really like crowded spaces doctor'

'yes … I know … and if you want to get out of here, it would help if you came over here and stopped blocking the doorway for agent Gibbs and Agent McGee' Ducky said.

Jimmy turned around. 'Oh … sorry sir' Jimmy mumbled and moved out of McGee and angry Gibbs's way.

'You done yet Dinozzo … David?' He asked.

'Um … no' Tony said and quickly got to work.

'Nearly' Ziva replied.

'Then hurry up' Gibbs growled.

'On it' They both said at the same time.

Back at the squad room …

'The victim is still unidentified, Tony's delivering the evidence to Abby now' McGee reported.

'Okay' Gibbs said.

'The unidentified victim …' Ziva started to say.

'There's more than one victim?' Gibbs asked.

'No but …'

'Then don't make it sound like there is' Gibbs said. 'Now try again Ziva'

'The victim was killed by a massive blow to the head but his neck was broken after his death' She said, now annoyed.

'How long after his death?'

'About an hour' She replied.

'McGee … the records?' Gibbs asked.

'Um … The victim's cell phone hasn't been used since yesterday. He got a call at about eleven pm, from his pub buddy'

'How do you know it's his pub buddy if the victim's unidentified?' Gibbs asked.

'It's on caller id' McGee replied.

'Okay' Gibbs said and sat down. 'I want more … and now' He said.

Ziva and McGee rushed to work.

Tony stood outside the lab. He had a box of evidence to deliver but he couldn't enter the lab. Abby was being scary. She was walking on her hands around the lab. If he entered the lab and startled her … she'd blame him for broken equipment and Gibbs'll be mad at him. His head hurt enough, so he wasn't gonna do anything to make it worst.

'Tony! Get in here!' Abby called out.

Tony saw her standing upright again and looked angry.

Tony entered her lab.

'What did I do?'

'Not you … David' Abby growled and took the box off him.

'What did she do this time?'

'You don't wanna know Tony … what's this?' She pulled out a bag containing two hands.

'Oh yeah … did anyone mention that his hands were chopped off and he was missing his head, we haven't found his head so no dental records etc to find out who the hell he is'

'Was he found in someone else's house or something?' Abby asked and opened the bag.

'Yeah'

'Okay cool' Abby took the hands out of the bag. She held them up to her head like they were her horns.

'Um … Abby?' Tony asked.

'Yeah?' Abby said as she used them for ears.

'Um … never mind' He said as she squished them slightly.

'These are funny' She said.

'Okay … I'm gonna be going now' Tony said.

'Sure … get McGee to bring me a Caf-Pow okay?' Abby asked.

'Haven't you had enough?' Tony asked.

'NO!' Abby yelled.

'Okay … I will' Tony headed for the exit.

Abby used one of the hands to wave goodbye to Tony.

Tony got into the elevator.

'I'm gonna have nightmares …' he stopped.

I 

"You've never had a nightmare?" Tony asked.  
"Uh uh" Cate answered.  
"Not even as a kid?"  
"No fear of the dark or a boogey man in my closet" She replied.  
"Me neither but the vampire in the canopy of my bed freaked me"  
"You had a canopy bed?" Cate asked.  
"I was five. My mother was into Louis XV. It wasn't my call, Cate" Tony answered.  
"Does she still frighten you?"  
"My mother?" Tony asked. /I 

"Ding" The elevator, announced it was opening.

'Probie? Abby wants a Caf-Pow … be careful'

'Why? How many has she had already?' McGee asked in worry.

'Dunno, but she's playing with the hands, horns ears etc, I dunno what they'll be when you get there'

'I'll take me time' McGee said.

'And you'll be dead if you take too long' Tony answered.

McGee ran out of the office.

Ziva came in.

'Where's he going in such a hurry'?

Tony shrugged and looked at how Ziva had put her things on "Cate's" desk and now it wasn't recognizable as "Cate's" desk.

'Tony? I'm sure Cate would've wanted you to keep on living without her'

'She'd never want me to forget her though'

'I didn't say that, but you can't keep beating yourself up like this Tony'

'Hard not to, everything reminds me of her'

'That should be a good thing, not bad' Ziva said softly.

'You're right, but I miss her' Tony said softly.

'That's to be expected'

'She really was lovely'

'I thought you said you weren't attracted to her' Ziva said teasingly.

'I ... I … I'm not!' Tony claimed defensively.

'Whatever you say Tony' Ziva rolled her eyes.

Tony didn't mind Ziva that much, It's not her fault Cate's dead or that she's taking her place. I should get to know her, Tony thought. Cate would've wanted me to. He smiled.

I hope you're happy now Cate, Your didn't last … but the memories will, Tony thought happily and sat down to work.

I 

"As disturbing as this may sound, I think you may have a point about the sexes Tony"  
"It's biology 101" He answered.  
"Do you find me attractive?" Cate asked.  
"Sure" He answered.  
"Then how come you've never … ?" She asked.  
"I know you"


End file.
